You And I
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: (LUMIN FF) Keadilan itu tak ada. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang merasa dirinya pahlawanlah yang mengatakan keadilan itu ada dan harus di tegakkan/ "Aku merindukanmu.."/ "Dendammu sudah terbalaskan bukan? Tapi kenapa Kau sekarang seperti Monster? Monster yang membunuh orang hanya untuk memuaskan diri"/ DLDR guys..


{{ _Keadilan itu tak ada._

_Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang merasa dirinya pahlawanlah yang mengatakan keadilan itu ada dan harus di tegakkan._

_Mereka semuanya bodoh._

_Sama seperti tikus yang senang memakan sepotong keju, tapi pada akhirnya harus mati karena keracunan._

_Naif._

_Ya, mereka terlalu naif._

_Mempercayai sesuatu hal hanya untuk menyakinkan diri mereka terlindungi._

_Body guard, Polisi, Tentara._

_Apa kalian merasa aman dengan semua itu?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat lucu? Melakukan apapun agar kalian bisa bertahan hidup? Bukankah kematian itu akan tetap datang meskipun kau bersembunyi di lemari baja? _}}

:: :: ::

"Sejak kapan?"

Dan Luhan membalikkan badannya, tak lagi menatap manusia-manusia ataupun mobil yang terlihat seperti kurcaci dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya kini terfokus menatap sosok berjaket hitam yang terlihat santai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dua jam mungkin" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, bertindak tak peduli dan lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di beton yang di jadikan pagar pembatas dengan tinggi satu setengah meter.

"Bisakah kau datang kemari dengan cara normal?"

"Normal? Maaf manis, tapi bagiku ini adalah cara ternormal yang aku lakukan.."

Sosok berjaket hitam itu mendengus mendengarnya, "Menerobos masuk dengan cara mematikan CCTV, membuat keributan dengan memadamkan listrik. Ya, caramu memang sangat **Normal **Dear.." Ucapnya yang membuat Luhan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Apa aku merepotkan mu lagi?"

Sosok berjaket hitam itu, Kim Minseok. Mendelik kearah Luhan. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya sinis, tapi malah semakin mengembangkan senyuman di wajah Luhan.

"Kau lucu saat bersikap seperti ini Min.."

Luhan membalikan tubuh Minseok yang tadi berdiri menghadapnya jadi membelakanginya. Menempelkan pungung kecil itu di dadanya, sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu sempit Minseok.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Ucapnya yang membuat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Minseok.

"Kemana saja kau selama satu bulan ini?"

Minseok menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan, memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati hembusan angin.

"Berkerja"

Luhan menempatkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Minseok. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lu.."

Mata Minseok perlahan kembali terbuka.

"Hentikan, Cukup sampai disini.." Lanjut Minseok yang kembali membuat Luhan menampilkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa" Balasnya yang membuat Minseok melepaskan pelukan yang di buatnya. Kembali berdiri menghadap Luhan, Dan menatap datar oniks berwarna caramel itu.

"Minggu depan, aku akan menikah"

Minseok masih menatap datar pemilik oniks berwarna caramel itu, menanti perubahan emosi pada wajah yang jarang menampilkan senyuman itu.

"Ku harap kau datang"

Dan Minseok dapat melihat sudut bibir kanan Luhan terangkat tinggi setalah mendengar perkatannya.

* * *

**KatakHijau Present**

**:: You and I ::**

**T +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**:: :: ::**

* * *

_Keadilan itu tak pernah ada.._

Luhan memutar pelan pistol yang ada di genggamannya, saat ini ia sedang duduk dengan kaki menyilang angkuh di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna hitam elegan. Menulikan telinganya dari jeritan permohonan sosok yang terikat di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Luhan mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada sosok yang semakin menjerit histeris di depannya. Dan

**DORR**

Suara jeritan itu menghilang, tergantikan suara desisan halus dari pistol yang masih berada di genggaman Luhan.

"Ku lihat kau tidak fokus selama beberapa hari ini..."

"..."

Luhan memilih tak menjawab perkataan sosok yang berdiri dengan badan yang menyender pada ambang pintu itu. Ia malah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, memejamkan matanya, setelah terlebih dahulu melempar asal pistol yang tadi di genggamnya.

Bruk!

Sebuah majalah bisnis mendarat dengan mulus di meja kaca yang berada di depan Luhan.

"Apa karena ini?"

Kris, sosok yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu itu kini menempatkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Luhan yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku tak tau jika kau suka membaca Majalah macam ini" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Kris mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau tau yang ku maksud dengan jelas.."

Kris melirik Cover majalah yang tadi di lemparnya.

"Luhan, Ayo kita hentikan ini" Lanjut Kris yang membuat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

Kris mengeleng mendengarnya, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Luhan menatap remeh kearahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengasihanimu. Apa kau kira kau pantas untuk ku kasihani?"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, sedangkan Kris semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku bosan melihat darah setiap hari"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Lu"

"Hem"

"Dendammu sudah terbalaskan bukan? Tapi kenapa Kau sekarang seperti Monster? Monster yang membunuh orang hanya untuk memuaskan diri"

Bug!

Kris bisa merasakan rasa anyir dalam mulutnya, sudut bibir kirinya sobek.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah kau yang mengenalkanku pada dunia seperti ini Tuan Wu.." Luhan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya tinggi, menatap Kris yang kini tengah menglap darah dari mulutnya.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita berhenti. Tujuanku selama ini hanya untuk mencari uang, dan sekarang Uang kita sudah banyak"

"Maaf teman, tapi aku tidak bisa"

Bug!

Dan kini giliran Luhan yang merasakan anyir di dalam mulutnya, matanya kini menatap tajam Kris yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tak mau kau merasakan rasa penyesalan lagi! Cukup untuk kedua orang tua yang mati sia-sia di depan wajahmu. Aku tak mau melihat kau menjadi orang idiot karena menyesal suatu hari nanti"

Dan setelahnya Kris meninggalkannya sendiri. Di ruangan pengap dengan mayat yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari dada kirinya. Juga sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca yang Covernya tercetak sebuah tuliasan tebal.

**Penerus Kim Corp, Kim Minseok akan mengelar pernikahannya Rabu mendatang.**

**.**

**:: You And I ::**

**.**

Luhan menutup matanya ketika angin malam berhembus dengan kencang kearahnya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di pagar beton pembatas, sebuah senyuman perlahan terlihat di wajahnya.

Luhan ingat, ketika umurnya 8 tahun, dimana seharusnya ia bermain dengan teman-temannya. Luhan malah harus pergi kepengadilan, mendengarkan setiap sidang dimana topik pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya lah yang menjadi bahasan utama dalam sidang. Duduk di barisan utama dengan kepala menunduk dalam, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan iba dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Eomma dan Appanya meninggal di depan matanya, di bunuh dengan cara sadis secara langsung di depannya.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan dari selama satu tahun menunggu dan menghadiri setiap sidang yang ia percaya akan menghukum mati manusia brengsek yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Tidak ada, Luhan yang kala itu berumur 9 tahun untuk pertama kalinya merasakan hatinya sakit saat hakim memutuskan hukuman 8 tahun penjara pada manusia brengsek yang langsung menyeringai kearahnya.

Apa ini yang di sebut dengan keadilan?

Luhan tak tahu, tapi yang jelas, dunianya sudah berbeda saat kedua matanya melihat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak mengenaskan di depannya.

Hingga suatu hari saat usianya menginjak 18 tahun, Luhan menyadari suatu hal. Orang tuanya di bunuh hanya karena uang, manusia brengsek yang menghancurkan kehidupannya hanyalah pembunuh bayaran yang di sewa paman dan bibinya. Mereka iri dengan keberhasilan usaha yang di bangun Appa Luhan, dan ingin menguasainya.

Kadang Luhan ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras ketika menyadari betapa idiotnya dia dulu. Paman dan bibinya yang mengurusnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ternyata adalah bajingan yang sebenarnya.

Di hari yang sama, Pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya telah bebas, kini kembali berdiri di depannya. Kembali menyeringai kearahnya dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya.

Luhan tidak bodoh, makanya kala itu ia langsung berlari. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

Karena saat detik pertama ia kembali melihat wajah pembunh bayaran itu, sebuah tekad langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia akan membalas semuanya, ia akan membalas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Hingga di masa pelariannya yang tak berujung, Luhan bertemu dengan Kris. Sosok yang langsung merangkulnya dan melatihnya saat Luhan menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada dunia hitam sebagai Pembunuh bayaran.

"_Aku tak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini, tapi setidaknya, dengan menjadi sosok yang kau benci. Kau bisa membalas mereka dengan cara yang sama. Karena di dunia ini, keadilan hanya omong kosong untuk seorang pengecut"_

Kata-kata Kris saat itu bahkan Luhan ingat sampai sekarang. Dendamnya memang sudah ia lakukan, tersenyum puas saat manusia-manusia brengsek itu mengerang menahan sekarat di depannya. Tapi mungkin karena itulah Luhan tak bisa berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran, rasa puas saat melihat sosok-sosok yang menjadi targetnya mengerang di hadapannya, entah kenapa Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Tapi..

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat ia telah mengeksekusi targetnya yang berkerja sebagai Directur di perusahaan terkenal Kim Corp. Luhan menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang melihatnya membunuh targetnya itu. Sosok yang ketika Luhan melihatnya entah kenapa dadanya bergetar aneh. Luhan seperti melihat dirinya pada sosok yang kala itu hanya berdiri mematung menatap kearahnya, sosok Luhan kecil yang berumur 8 tahun yang hanya bisa diam melihat kedua orang tuanya mati di hadapannya. Maka dari itu, Luhan melangkah mendekati sosok yang berdiri kaku seperti patung itu, menempelkan moncong pistolnya pada pelipis yang pemiliknya masih menatap kearahnya.

"Lakukan.." Ucap sosok itu yang membuat Luhan balik menatapnya. Menatap mata berwarna caramel yang sama sepertinya miliknya. Tapi di balik warna caramel indah itu, Luhan tak melihat rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan entah kenapa lagi-lagi dadanya berdesir aneh saat kelopak mata di depannya menutup perlahan menyembunyikan caramel di dalamnya. Seolah pasrah jika Luhan benar-benar menembakkan sebuah peluru di kepalanya.

Tapi entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan saat itu. Luhan malah menurunkan pistolnya, mengenggam tangan sosok yang saat itu menatap kaget kearahnya. Dan langsung menyeret sosok itu ke lantai paling atas Kim Corp. Lantai paling atas di mana ada balkon yang jarang di kunjungi oleh para pegawai. Balkon yang dimana menjadi tempat yang selama satu tahun ini sering di kunjungi Luhan untuk kembali bertemu dengan sosoknya.

"_...Aku akan menikah"_

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mengema di telinganya langsung membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan Seoul ketika malam langsung menyambut indra penglihatannya.

"_Orang tua ku menjodohkanku. Luhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

"_Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"_

"_Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau sudah tau jika aku Mencintaimu"_

"_Terima saja"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Terima permainan konyol orang tua mu itu, aku bukan orang yang pantasi untuk kau cintai"_

"_Luhan!"_

"_Minseok, aku bukan orang baik. Bisa saja aku tiba-tiba menodongkan senjantaku padamu jika ada Client yang memintaku"_

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. suara-suara brengsek yang terus menghantuinya selama beberapa hari ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

Drrtttt...

Handphonenya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Kris.

'_**Waktumu hanya sampai jam 9 pagi ini, pikirkan baik-baik'**_

Dan di bawahnya ada sebuah Photo gereja ternama di Seoul yang terlihat cantik dengan riasan bunga-bunga mahal di sekelilingnya.

Luhan menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Pukul 2 lebih 20 menit, jadi hanya tersisa 6 jam 40 menit lagi sebelum sosok yang selama setahun ini menemaninya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kim Minseok..." Desahnya memanggil nama sosok yang belakangan ini membuatnya kacau.

**.**

**:: You And I ::**

**.**

**07.40**

Minseok menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya. Balutan Tuxedo berwarna hitam yang terlihat cocok di tubuhnya tak membuatnya berdecak kagum. Tangannya saling mengenggam erat satu sama lain. Bibirnya yang biasanya mengoceh tak jelas itu kini bungkam. Mata berisi caramelnya sesekali melirik Jam dinding putih yang tergantung di belakangnya.

"Hyung, pernikahanmu di percepat. Jam delapan nanti kau harus sudah berdiri di depan Pastor"

Minseok menengokkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang berada di sebelah kanannya, menatap adiknya yang juga terlihat sempurna dengan balutan Jass hitam di tubuhnya.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya, yang membuat adiknya, Kim Seokjin. menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Orang yang kau ceritakan itu apa ia tak akan datang hyung?"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jin.

"Hyung tak tahu.." Ucapnya pelan yang membuat Jin membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung jujur, Aku tak peduli jika orang yang bernama Luhan itu seorang pembunuh atau kanibal sekalipun. Asal dia mampu membuatmu Bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"Jin.." Minseok menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan buram.

"Tetap diam disini hyung, Aku akan keluar dan membuat kekacauan. Setidaknya dengan itu, waktumu untuk menunggunya sedikit bertambah" Ucap Jin yakin sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Minseok.

**07.50**

"Anni!"

Jin menatap tangan Minseok yang mencekal tangannya yang akan membuka pintu. menatap hyungnya itu dengan padangan menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak perlu, Mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah datang. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Ini mungkin sudah menjadi takdir hyung"

"PERKATAAN MACAM APA INI!" Teriak Jin dan langsung menyentakkan genggaman Minseok pada tangannya.

"Dengar perkataanku hyung, Kau diam disini. Tunggu dia, aku yakin dia pasti akan datang. Aku tak mau melihat Hyungku menjadi korban kerakusan orang tua ku sendiri" Desis Jin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Minseok.

**.**

**:: You And I ::**

**.**

**07.50**

"Brengsek!"

Makinya ketika suara operator yang lagi-lagi menjawab panggilan Kris pada Luhan. Tak menyerah, Kris lagi-lagi menempelkan benda pipih berteknologi canggih itu di telinga kanannya. Matanya kembali menatap kesekeliling Geraja besar yang di hias Mewah itu, sesekali tersenyum atau menundukkan kepalanya tak kala beberapa orang menyapanya.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kris bisa berada di dalam Gereja yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya Pernikahan Minseok. Karena nyatanya Kris juga merupakan seorang Pembisnis yang namanya lumaya terkenal. Tentu saja para rekan bisnisnya itu tak tau jika Kris juga mempunyai sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

"_**Nomor yang anda hunbungi-"**_

"Kau dimana brengsek! Apa kau akan melarikan diri seperti pencundang!" Makinya lagi.

Handphonenya sudah tak di gunakan untuk menghubungi Luhan, tapi menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar. Berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Masih dengan handphone yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, Kris berjalan dengan terburu di atas _Virgin Road _menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tepat sebelum beberpa langkah lagi Kris menuju Pintu besar di depannya. Sesosok tubuh menabrak keras bahunya, membuat Kris menoleh untuk melihat sosok berjass hitam yang kini tengah berlari di atas _Virgin Road, _sosok yang terus berlari tapi berbelok ke kiri ketika ia hampir mencapai altar. Terus saja berlari meskipun di depannya ada vas bunga besar yang di letakan di atas meja kayu panjang sebagai pemanis ruangan. Dan

BRUK!

Vas bunga besar berwarna putih yang perlu tiga orang untuk mengangkatnya itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping ketika menyentuh lantai gereja. Menimbulkan teriakan kaget para tamu.

Sedangkan Kris masih berdiri di sana, Di depan pintu geraja tapi dengan wajah kaget menatap sosok yang baru saja mendorong Vas besar bunga itu. Kris yakin ia tidak salah melihat jika sosok yang kini menampilkan wajah tak bersalahnya itu dengan sengaja mendorong vas besar itu dengan tubuhnya.

'A-apa ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

**.**

**:: You And I ::**

**.**

Jam dinding berwarna putih itu menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 10 saat Tuan Kim Masuk keruang tunggu Minseok dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran Adik bodoh mu itu sampai merusak pesta pernikahan mu!" Ucap Tuan Kim yang membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya. Jin ternyata benar-benar melakukan apa yang di katakannya tadi.

"Kau tetap diam disini, Pernikahan mu di undur jadi jam setengah delapan" Ucap Tuan Kim dan kembali meninggalkan Minseok sendiri.

.

**08.20**

Minseok sudah tak lagi berdiri di depan cermin besar. Ia kini duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Kepalanya menunduk, Menatap sepatu pentopelnya.

Luhan tak akan pernah datang, Minseok rasa penantiannya sia-sia.

Cklek

Suara pintu di buka, tapi Minseok tak juga mengangkat kepalanya. Itu pasti Appanya yang akan menyuruhnya bersiap.

"Kau harusnya bahagia, beberapa menit lagi kau akan menikah. Bukannya duduk seperti orang yang sedang patah hati seperti ini"

Minseok langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, dan matanya membulat menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Lu.." Ucapnya pelan yang membuat sosok di depannya tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis, kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kananya di depan Minseok.

"Ayo berpetualang" Kata Luhan yang langsung di jawab anggukkan semangat dari Minseok.

"Ayo!"

.

:: END ::

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Xiu-min.."

Minseok mengeja nama yang tertera di pasportnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kenapa aku harus menganti namaku?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin keluargamu menemukan kita?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Minseok.

"Jadi Mulai sekarang kau Xiumin, dan berkewarganegaraan China seperti ku"

Minseok lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan kau menyiapakan ini Lu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu" Ucapnya yang membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja, Koneksi luas terkadang berfungsi dengan baik di saat-saat tertentu" Jawab Luhan dan kembali memfokuskan matanya melihat deretan nama negara yang berada di layar Handphonenya.

Sekedar informasi saja, mereka sekarang sedang berada di Bandara. Ya, tentu saja untuk melarikan diri.

Dan setelah beberapa menit setelahnya, Luhan mengalihakan fokusnya pada Minseok yang masih saja menatap Pasport di tangannya.

"Kita akan ke Maldive" Ucapnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung Minseok.

"Maldive?"

"Ya, untuk sementara waktu kita akan tinggal di sana. Dan setelahnya terserahmu, Kau mau tinggal dimana"

Mata Minseok langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

.

.

Luhan sepertinya lupa, Minseok memang terlihat pendiam, dan itu memang kenyataannya, tapi tak sepenuhnya benar. Nyatanya dari awal mereka menginjakkan kakinya di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke pulau yang terkenal akan keindahannya itu. Mulut Minseok tak berhenti mengoceh. seperti saat ini.

"Setelah dari Maldive, aku ingin kita menetap di Kanada. dari kecil aku suka negara itu.." Ucapnya yang hanya di balas deheman oleh Luhan yang sekarang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah Majalah di sampingnya.

"Kau harus membelikan sebuah rumah untukku disana. 3 lantai juga cukup, ah- tidak! 2 lantai saja cukup"

"Hem"

"Didalamnya harus ada 4 kamar, 1 untuk kita, 2 untuk anak-anak kita dan sisanya untuk kamar tamu"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, matanya kini menatap Minseok yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Memangnya kau bisa hamil?" Tanyanya.

"Anni" Jawab Minseok dengan gelengan cepat.

"Kita akan mengabdopsi anak-anak kita nanti" Lanjutnya yang kembali mendapat deheman sebagai jawaban dari Luhan yang kembali meneruskan kegiatanya membaca majalahnya.

"Dan setelahnya kita akan hidup bahagia disana. Kau akan berkerja sebagai pengusaha, dan aku akan diam dirumah dan menunggumu pulang besama anak-anak kita. Aku tak mau berkerja, sudah cukup aku membuang waktu dengan berkas-berkas sialan itu disini"

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, menyimpan majalan yang tadi di bacanya. tangannya yang tadi memegang majalah kini mengelus lembut surai Minseok.

"Tapi.." Minseok mengantungkan ucapannya, kepalanya kini mendongkak menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Kapan kau menikahiku?" Tanyanya yang langsung membuat tersenyum geli.

"Ya, kenapa kau tersenyum. Kau tak mau menikahiku?" Tanya Minseok tak terima. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tak lagi menyender pada Luhan

"Bukan begitu.." Luhan kembali menarik Minseok mendekat kearahnya, memeluk tubuh Minseok dari samping.

"Setelah dari Maldive, kita tak akan langsung ke Kanada-"

"Wae?" Minseok memotong ucapan Luhan dengan protesannya.

"Dengarkan dulu Min..."

"Baiklah"

"Setelah dari Maldive, kita tak akan langsung ke Kanada. Tapi kita akan ke Paris dulu, Kita akan menikah disana"

Minseok langsung menatap terharu Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, tapi Saranghae Lu.." Ucap Minseok sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Luhan.

"Hem.. Nado Saranghae"

:: REAL END ::

* * *

.

.

Nananananana~ Jangan timpuk saya kalau misalnya Luhan sama Minseok OOC banget di FF ini. Sebenarnya ada beberapa FF yang tinggal finising tapi terbengkalai karena aku gak pede. But Seriously, Luhan gak OOC parahkan? aku hanya sedang berusaha buat dia sedikit lebih misterius dan keren.

hehe

dan dari pada banyak bacot, silahkan isi kolom review di bawah untuk sedikit mengangkat kepedean saya. Hiks!

.

.

.

Review Juseyo


End file.
